To Kill A Mockingbird: The Third Finch
by 23StellaOrgana
Summary: Estelle Hutton, a resident at the Greengrass Orphanage in Maycomb, always thought she was an orphan. When she gets advice from her close friend Katie, she takes it into consideration. When she hears talk of someone named Atticus Finch, nostalgia would come over her. One day, when Ms. Lowes tells Estelle the truth, that she is not an orphan, the ten year old gets a nasty shock...
1. Estelle Hutton

**Author's Note: We're reading To Kill A Mockingbird in my English class. I'm thinking Jem had a twin sister who died at birth. In this story, she survived, but is living at an orphanage. Her real family will come for her in Chapter 4. And Estelle is not her real name. What is it? You'll have to find out.**

* * *

The sun shone on the town of Maycomb. I woke up in the room in the Greengrass Orphanage I shared with my best friend, Katie Rinne. My name is Estelle Hutton.

I played with my Raggedy Anne doll who I call Annabelle.

"Estelle." Said Katie.

"Hi, Katie." I replied.

"Do you think your parents are alive, Estelle?"

"Yeah."

I began to sing to Katie.

**Estelle: **_Maybe far away, or maybe real nearby… He may be pouring her coffee. She may be straightening his tie. Maybe in a house all hidden by a hill… She's sitting playing piano; he's sitting paying a bill._

Lily and Tess, two of the other girls, came in. They joined in the song, followed by Ashley.

**Lily: **_Betcha they're young. Betcha they're smart._

**Tess: **_Bet they collect things like ashtrays and art._

**Ashley: **_Betcha they're good. Why shouldn't they be?_

**Estelle: **_Their one mistake was giving up me… So maybe now it's time. And maybe when I wake, they'll be there calling me baby, maybe…_

Isabella, Pepper, Dawn, April, Audrey and Jane came in to join us.

**Estelle: **_Betcha he reads. _(**Pepper: **_Betcha he reads._)

**Estelle: **_Betcha she sews._ (**Audrey: **_Betcha she sews._)

**Estelle: **_Maybe she's made me a closet of clothes. _(**Isabella: **_Closet of clothes_)

**Estelle: **_Maybe they're strict, as straight as a line._

**Estelle, Katie, Lily, Tess, Ashley, Isabella, Pepper, Dawn, April, Audrey and Jane: **_Don't really care, as long as they're mine…_

**Estelle: **_So maybe now this prayer's… _(**Katie, Lily, Tess, Ashley, Isabella, Pepper, Dawn, April, Audrey and Jane: **(_Maybe now this prayer's…_)

**Estelle: **_The last one of its kind. Won't you please come get your baby?_

**Katie, Lily, Tess, Ashley, Isabella, Pepper, Dawn, April, Audrey and Jane: **_Won't you please come get your baby…?_

**Estelle, Katie, Lily, Tess, Ashley, Isabella, Pepper, Dawn, April, Audrey and Jane: **_Maybe…_

As our song ended, I sighed. Duncan, the bully of the orphanage, came in. "What are you all doing?"

"Playing." Isabella replied.

"Yeah right." Duncan said. "I heard singing."

"Shut up, fat boy." Audrey ordered.

"Whatever." Duncan retorted. He left the room.

I just rolled my eyes. Duncan was always mean to us girls. He never picked on the orphanage boys.

"Good morning, girls." Said Ms. Lowes, the orphanage manager and our foster mother.

"Good morning, Ms. Lowes." The girls and I replied.

"Are you all done with your dresses?" She asked.

"Only Estelle, Katie, Pepper and Jane are done with theirs." Audrey replied.

"The rest of you, please get back to your sewing machines." Ms. Lowes ordered.

"Yes, Ms. Lowes." The other girls replied, heading downstairs.

"**STOP CALLING ME NIGGER, FAT BOY**!" A girl's voice came from downstairs. That was one of the black girls, Josie. Duncan liked dropping that awful name on her.

"Did he just drop the N-Bomb on Josie?" Pepper asked me.

"Yup, he sure did." I replied.

"How annoying!" Jane remarked.

"I just want to beat him up one day." Pepper said, clenching her fists.

"Fighting won't get you anywhere." I told Pepper.

"Yeah, you're right, Estelle." Pepper replied.

Duncan and another orphanage boy, Merrick, went to play football. Katie and I went upstairs to play with our dolls.


	2. Katie's Advice

Over the course of the afternoon, Katie and I were playing with our Raggedy Anne dolls, Sophie and Annabelle.

Ms. Lowes called us down for supper. To keep us separated from Duncan, Ms. Lowes put the boys in one room, and Katie and me in another with the girls.

Whenever Duncan misbehaved, he would get cold mush for supper.

"It's not fair!" Duncan would whine. "Why do I get cold mush while everyone else gets French Fries?"

"Because you weren't good today." Ms. Lowes would answer.

Whenever Josie was called a nigger, the boys would have to give her two fries each, because all the boys in the orphanage were white.

I could hear the boys talking about someone by the name of Atticus Finch. For some strange reason, whenever that name came up, a wave of nostalgia would come over me. I'd heard that name before. I couldn't figure it out, but that name probably had something to do with my past.

"Estelle, are you all right?" Another black girl named Cathy asked me.

"I don't feel well." I replied.

"Oh, you poor dear." Josie said.

Pepper called for Ms. Lowes. She led me upstairs with my French Fries and glass of water. Katie walked up with us.

Ms. Lowes sat me down at my vanity. Katie entered. "Ms. Lowes, can I talk to Estelle alone?" She asked.

"Yes, you may." Ms. Lowes replied, leaving the room.

"Katie, why does Duncan bully us?" I asked my friend.

Katie helped me off my seat and sat me on my bed. "Estelle, you'll never get to understand Duncan unless you consider things from his point of view." She grabbed my shoulders and shook me. "Until you get into his skin and walk in it!"

She released me. "It's gonna take time to get certain things to you, Estelle; it really will."

I smiled at my friend. "Yeah, you're right."

Katie and I engaged in a short pillow fight. I won in the end. Katie laughed. "You're such a goofball!"

I went to brush my hair. Ever since I was 4, I never tolerated my hair messy.

Josie came upstairs. "I finished sewing my dress!" She exclaimed, out of breath. "It took me longer than I thought it would."

"What color is it?" I asked.

"It's green with brown daisy patterns." Josie replied.

"Mine's all teal. It's got rose patterns." I explained, showing the dress to my friends.

Katie smiled. "Estelle, it's beautiful!"

I thanked my friend for the compliment. We all went to bed that night, unaware that tomorrow, my life would change forever.

* * *

**Author's Note: What will happen in the next chapter? If you want to guess, leave a review!**


End file.
